Unspoken Elegy
by Aprili
Summary: Pertempuran Hogwarts sudah dimenangkan, dan runtuhnya masa kegelapan dipastikan. Baik penyihir ataupun makhluk sihir berhati putih bersuka cita atas kekalahan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi tahukah kita bahwa ada sepenggal kisah yang tertinggal? Bukan, bukan tentang Lord Voldemort ataupun Harry Potter. Tetapi, tentang asa seorang gadis yang pupus di tengah kehancuran.
**Unspoken Elegy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©**

* * *

 ** _Summary :_**

 **Pertempuran Hogwarts sudah dimenangkan, dan runtuhnya masa kegelapan dipastikan. Baik penyihir ataupun makhluk sihir berhati putih bersuka cita atas kekalahan Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun, tahukah kita bahwa ada sepenggal kisah yang tertinggal? Bukan, bukan tentang Lord Voldemort ataupun Harry Potter. Tetapi, tentang asa seorang gadis yang pupus di tengah kehancuran.** **Karena ternyata, hidupnya seolah menolak untuk memutarkan lagu lain untuknya. Hanya satu lagu: elegi tak terucapkan yang teredam bunyi gerimis di musim gugur.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Kastil tak lagi dapat dikenali, separuh wajahnya hancur dan separuh lainnya runtuh di sana-sini. Setiap bongkahan bata dan batu yang berserakan menujukkan betapa dasyatnya pertempuran sihir terbesar dalam sejarah itu. Sukacita pihak kemenangan yang mengudara menciptakan gelembung euforia yang melingkupi kastil bobrok itu. Memusatkan seluruh sukacita di ruang aula, membuat jiwa yang kalah melayang tak berarti. Namun gadis itu—yang berjalan melewati halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan—sama sekali bukan pihak yang kalah. Sukmanya pun belum tercabik dari raganya, tetapi sebuah beban berat seperti menekan dadanya sekarang. Dia tahu apa alasannya, dan karena itulah dia berjalan menjauhi keriuhan, mencari ketentraman untuk hatinya yang kelu.

Bau anyir darah yang menguap bersama embun pagi membuatnya muak. Tidak peduli di pihak mana berada, perang selalu saja menimbulkan luka. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dia meneruskan perjalanannya melintasi danau hitam dan berhenti di depan Dedalu Perkasa yang tampak tenang, hanya beberapa rantingnya nampak bergoyang lembut diterpa angin. Namun, dia tahu, pohon itu menipunya, menciptakan ilusi dengan bersandiwara seperti itu memang terkadang diperlukan. Dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu, tak ada yang dapat disalahkan karena terkadang, takdir memang memaksudkan sesuatu untuk menjadi seperti itu. Gadis itu mencabut tongkat sihirnya dari saku belakang celananya lalu merapalkan suatu mantra yang membuat Dedalu Perkasa membeku. Gadis itu lalu memasuki terowongan rahasia yang ada di antara akar-akarnya, dia perlu menunduk karena terowongan itu memang terlalu sempit untuk ukuran seorang manusia yang bukan anak-anak.

"Lumos!" gumam gadis itu, membuat cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya. Dan dengan perlahan, dia mendaki dan menuruni undakan demi undakan dalam terowongan gelap itu. Gadis itu merasakan napasnya makin padat dan makin sulit baginya untuk menghidup oksigen, bukan hanya karena udara yang pengap, namun karena paru-parunya yang memang sudah tersumpal oleh gumpalan penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang menekan dadanya selama ini.

Langkah gadis itu tidak berhenti ketika cahaya terlihat dari ujung terowongan. Dia menggumamkan, "Nox!" dan membuat cahaya yang berpendar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya padam. Dia lalu kembali menyelipkan tongkatnya di sakunya ketika melihat punggung seseorang—yang memang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu—membelakanginya.

* * *

Seluruh saraf di tubuh pemuda itu sontak menegang ketika sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, dia baru hendak berbalik dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis yang memeluknya saat ini bukanlah musuh. Bukan, gadis itu sama sekali bukan musuhnya. Bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun, juga dalam angan-angannya yang paling mustahil dia tidak pernah menginginkan itu. Namun, siapa gadis itu? Gadis itu juga bukanlah miliknya. Tidak, dia juga sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memiliki gadis itu atau untuk mengklaim gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun, juga dalam angan-angannya yang paling mustahil, dia tak pernah berani untuk memimpikan dirinya memiliki gadis itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" dia bertanya pelan.

Namun, jawaban yang diterima pemuda itu justru isakan yang teredam. Dan isakan gadis itu sungguh hal terakhir yang ingin didengar oleh pemuda itu. Setiap tarikan napas gadis itu yang sendu seperti belati yang menggores setiap jengkal permukaan kasar hatinya. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah kuyu di depannya. Dan perlahan, jemarinya bergerak, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendongak. Mata _hazel_ nya memandang ke dalam kelabu miliknya. Dan pijar yang menyala dalam netra gadis itu sungguh membuatnya ingin menanggalkan semua organ-organ dalam tubuhnya. Bibir merekah gadis itu lalu terbuka, seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata, selang beberapa lama, tetap tak ada kata yang mampu terucap. Semua yang ingin disampaikan gadis itu seperti tercekat bersama gumpalan tangis di tenggorokannya.

Dan tidak ada juga yang bisa dilakukannya untuk gadis itu, tidak sekarang, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun. Juga tak ada kata yang sanggup disampaikannya untuk meringankan beban gadis itu, karena sesungguhnya dirinya sendiri juga sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menanggung bebannya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak yakin sampai sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan untuk tetap meminjak tanah dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dan dengan perlahan, dia menyandarkan keningnya ke kening gadis itu, sekaligus menyadarkan hatinya sejenak. Karena setelah ini, dia tahu, akan ada banyak sekali hal yang mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari kematian, dan semua itu, bagaimanapun juga, harus dihadapinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menangis.."

Dan itulah yang akhirnya mampu terucap olehnya saat mata gadis itu kembali basah. Napas berat gadis itu yang menggantung di udara yang dihirupnya mulai membuatnya sesak napas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya, dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesali takdirnya. Takdir yang melahirkannya di sebuah keluarga terhormat dan berdarah murni. Takdir yang seolah menolak untuk mencantumkan nama gadis di depannya itu di dalamnya. Jadi, salahkan jika dia sangat berharap bahwa dia bukanlah dia? Salahkan jika dia berharap untuk dilahirkan sebagai siapapun asalkan bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri?

"Kembalilah… Tempatmu bukan di sini, Hermione…"

Dia kembali menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu. Memohon, mengiba padanya untuk pergi. Karena dia sama sekali tidak punya alasan, walau hanya sepenggal, untuk menahan gadis itu bersamanya. Tidak, dia tidak pantas untuk itu.

Namun, gadis itu menggeleng. Matanya masih berlinang, tapi kali ini ada tekad yang keras di dalam sana. Seolah apa yang barusan dikatanya menyulut api berkobar di dalam sana.

Dan melihat hal itu justru membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Dia melepaskan gadis di hadapannya itu lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Tatapannya melintasi ruangan. Mengunci sebuah pohon oak besar yang terlihat kokoh menjulang dari jendela berdebu Shrieking Shack yang kini dipenuhi uap air. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, tetapi di dalam sana, dia berteriak, menjerit. Di _Shrieking Shack_.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu.. Kemanapun, aku sudah memutuskan. Kau bisa membawaku kemanapun yang kau mau, bahkan jika harus hidup dalam pelarian selamanya, aku bersedia," ucap gadis itu.

Kepolosan Hermione terkadang membuatnya ingin tertawa keras, tapi di satu sisi lain dirinya, dia sangat berharap bahwa hidup memang bisa menjadi semudah itu. Bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan bermimpi, bahkan untuk memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil. Tetapi sisi lain darinya tahu, bahwa ada batasan dimana sesuatu tidak bisa terjadi. Bahwa kenyataan memang tidak semanis negeri dongeng. Bahwa takdir tidak selalu memihaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.."

"Aku bisa. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan ikut denganmu, ini hidupku dan aku punya hak untuk memutuskan apa-apa saja yang akan kulakukan.."

Dia kali ini benar-benar menyeringai saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak melihat wajah Hermione karena dia berdiri membelakangi gadis itu, tetapi dia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana tekad, keberanian yang spontan, dan rasa panik memenuhi diri gadis itu saat mengatakannya.

"Kumohon, ayo kita bergegas. Kita masih punya waktu, kita bisa ber-Apparate ke kota-kota kecil di daratan Skandinavia, ada banyak hutan di sana, mereka tidak akan menemukan kita. Kumohon, Draco…"

* * *

Draco berbalik. Menatapnya dengan mata kelabunya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau boleh menganggapku pengecut, Hermione, tetapi aku memang tidak punya keberanian untuk itu.. Untuk membawamu hancur bersamaku.."

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Namun, air matanya kembali tumpah. Tangannya yang terkepal di sisi-sisi bergetar karena dia menahan dirinya agar tidak terisak keras ataupun meraung-raung. Dia ingin sekali menyela Draco, tetapi sesuatu yang luruh di dalam hatinya melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

"Kembalilah… Temui kedua orang tuamu di Australia dan bawa mereka kembali pulang. Lalu kau mungkin bisa kembali ke sekolah, lulus dengan nilai terbaik, dan bekerja di Kementrian, seperti yang selama ini kau impikan, atau yang lainnya..."

Dan lagi, apapun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu menghancurkannya dari dalam. Dia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa yang diinginkan hanyalah pergi kemanapun bersamanya.

"Kumohon pergilah, Hermione. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran…"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan di sini sampai kau mengubah pikiranmu," gadis itu akhirnya mampu membalas.

"Tolong bantu aku. Jangan buat keadaan ini lebih rumit lagi.."

"Draco.."

Gadis itu melihat Draco berbalik dan melintasi ruangan. Kemudian pemuda itu berhenti di hadapannya dan memegang kedua lengannya. Mata kelabu Draco berkilat-kilat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membujuknya agak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Tetapi dia tetap bergeming. Tidak, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan meninggalkan Draco begitu saja. Dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Si Weasley itu tidak buruk. Walaupun akan sangat menyebalkan buatku memikirkan ini, tetapi aku tahu dia pemuda yang baik, dia pasti—"

Draco tidak mengerti. Ya, dia memang harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ini bukan hanya tetap perasaannya yang mendayu-dayu pada pemuda itu. Dia memang harus bersama Draco demi sesuatu yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Justru karena itu. Justru karena dia terlalu baik untukku. Aku tidak mungkin melimpahkan tanggung jawabmu kepadanya.." bisiknya perlahan.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarkannya, dan pemuda itu juga tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Dan dia tahu itu. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan dia memang harus mengatakannya sekarang. Sekarang juga. Dia tidak memungkiri itu. Yang membuatnya risau adalah bagaimana dia mengatakannya. Maka akhirnya, dia membuka kancing-kancing pada jaket dan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Memperlihatkan gundukan di balik kulit putih porselen yang sedang berkembang di dalam rahimnya.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
